Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dish racks for use in dishwashers and, more particularly, to a dish rack having a dispenser unit.
Description of the Related Art
A front loading dishwasher typically includes a tub having an open front. The tub defines a washing chamber into which items, such as kitchenware, glassware and the like, are placed to undergo a washing operation. The dishwasher is generally provided with a door, pivotally mounted to the tub, that closes the open front.
The dishwasher includes upper and lower extensible dish racks for supporting items during washing operations. Typically, the upper and lower dish racks are formed primarily of a durable, rigid and water resistant material such as chemically treated steel. The dish racks may include supports for holding a basket configured to retain items such as spoons, forks, and knives.
A spraying system is operable to spray liquid into the tub. The spraying system may include an upper sprayer, a lower sprayer, and a spray manifold. The spray manifold is configured to receive water from a pump and filter assembly within the tub. The spray manifold includes a hydraulic conduit fluidly connected to the upper and lower sprayer. The upper sprayer may be located below the upper rack, and includes spray apertures configured to introduce liquid upwardly and downwardly within the tub. The lower sprayer may be located on the bottom floor of the tub, and includes spray apertures configured to introduce liquid upwardly within the tub. A top sprayer may be located above the upper rack and configured to spray water downward. The upper and lower sprayer may be a rotatable spray arm or may be fixed.
Current dishwashers include dispenser units for adding additives, such as a detergent, to the washing chamber during washing operations. The dispenser units are typically mounted to the door, and project outwardly from an inner surface of the door into the washing chamber. The dispenser unit is enclosed by a cover, which may be automatically opened during washing operations. The dispenser unit may be further configured to introduce the additive into the washing chamber by gravity. In some instances, a spray nozzle may be configured to eject water into the open dispenser unit so as to help ensure that all the detergent is introduced into the washing chamber. Accordingly, current dispenser units mounted to the inner surface of the door limit the volume of the washing chamber as well as the length of the dish racks.
In some instances, the door may include two dispenser units. One dispenser unit may be configured to hold a single load of washing detergent. The other dispenser unit may be configured to hold a different type of additive. The washing additive may be designed to achieve a specific washing function, for instance, the washing additive may be configured to prevent stains from developing on items such as glass or silverware. Such washing additives are currently known and illustratively include an additive configured to assist with rinsing items. The other dispenser unit may be configured to hold multiple doses of the washing additive, and may include an actuator operable to dispense a single dose of the washing additive during a single washing load. The use of such an actuator enlarges the size of the dispenser unit and thus further decreases the volume of the washing chamber.
In both instances, the dispenser units are configured to introduce a single dose of an additive into the washing chamber. Water from a plumbed water source is introduced into the washing chamber, and the respective detergent or washing additive is mixed with the wash water and further distributed throughout the washing chamber via the spraying system during washing operations. In such a configuration, a washing additive configured to clean silverware may be applied to kitchenware made of material other than silver. Accordingly, neither the detergent nor the washing additive may be concentrated on a specific spray zone.
Based on the above, there still exists a need in the art for a dishwasher wherein the dispenser unit does not project outwardly from the inner surface of the door and into the washing chamber. Further, it remains desirable to have a dishwasher wherein washing additives may be introduced into a specific wash zone of the washing chamber.